Drabble Colection
by S. Alex Beilshmilt
Summary: Serie de drabbles para esta linda pareja, con algunas mini historias dentro. IchiRuki, UlquiHime, TsukiRiru, IsshinSaki, YoruHara, etc. Un poco de todo ¡Pasen, lean y sugieran! Sexto drabble UP!: Con su jefa sufriendo resaca -igual que el 'responsable' doctor Kurosaki -, su trabajo había aumentado. Pediría un aumento... y ser la representante con la compañía de su héroe.
1. Riñas - IchiRuki

**Disclaimer:** _Debido a que mi alias es Sky, es obvio que Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kubo-sama, troll a la décima potencia. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro y porque tengo demasiada inspiración ;3_

_Mi primer IchiRuki *w*_

* * *

**Drabble Colection**

**.**

**IchiRuki**

**.**

**No. de Palabras 120**

**.**

**Riñas**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

* * *

—Cabeza de zanahoria.

—Enana con complejo de conejo.

—Poste parlante.

—Hobbit poco desarrollado.

Y así, ambos demostraban su amor, entre insulto e insulto, porque con que ellos dos supieran lo que uno causaba en el otro, era más que suficiente, además ¿Saben? Lo mejor de aquellas peleas era terminar alejando a todos y callar a esa enana con un beso. Oh si, porque Ichigo Kurosaki no era endemoniadamente cursi, pero como le gustaba el efecto que esa Kuchiki causaba en el… siempre sacando lo mejor de sí mismos, siempre uno al lado del otro.

Porque sabían que cada insulto era un "_Te amo_" dicho a su manera.

Porque solo ellos dos se entendían.

Porque entre riñas y riñas, se complementaban.

* * *

**Yo y mis locuras *w* creo que en el fondo siempre quise subir algo así. Serán una variante de drabbles, varias mini historias y otros simples que no tendrán nada que ver uno con el otro, yo les diré cuales estarán ligados y cuales no. Espero les guste, dejen su opinión. Por cierto, no solo serán exclusivos del IchiRuki, pero en su mayoría lo serán, aunque también habrá otros de parejas exclusivas... xD!**

**.**

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**.**

**¡Y seguiré escribiendo!**

**.**

**Sky -loca- los quiere :D**

**.**


	2. Casualidad I - IchiRuki - Doctor

**Disclaimer:** _Debido a que mi alias es Sky, es obvio que Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kubo-sama, troll a la décima potencia. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro y porque tengo demasiada inspiración ;3_

* * *

**Drabble Colection**

**.**

**IchiRuki**

**.**

**No. de Palabras 500**

**.**

**Casualidad I**

**.**

**Doctor**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

* * *

Rieron a la par, nunca esperaron reencontrarse de esta inusual manera, ella se había convertido en la actual presidenta de la rama empresarial de Kuchiki Corp. en la ciudad de Karakura –una nueva rama, por cierto –. Él a sus 29 años era el jefe de la clínica familiar Kurosaki, la cual ha crecido bastante desde sus años de instituto, hasta convertirse en el actual "Hospital Karakura".

—_No quiero ir a la revisión y no iré. Esa es mi última palabra. _—_Al menos lo había sido, más su buena asistente decidió lo contrario, llevándola a rastras (casi literalmente) a aquel lugar._

—_Ya no te quejes, Rukia. Te has desmayado y en estos días, visto más pálida…_

—_Hinamori, si me insinúas un embarazo, juro que yo misma te haré más alta con un aparato de tortura medieval._

_La mencionada hizo cara de susto y salió al pasillo para llamar al doctor, más aquello terminó por olvidársele al reencontrarse con una vieja amiga –su guardiana en el internado en Osaka –, Karin, la segunda al mando en aquel hospital._

—_Es un milagro encontrarte, perdimos contacto cuando nos graduamos. Al buscarte, no logré ningún resultado._

—_Lo lamento. Mi abuela me cambió el apellido al soltero de mi madre y… _—_trató de explicar la de azabaches cabellos y ojos ónix._

—_¡Oh! Entonces… esta es la clínica familiar de la que me hablabas._

—_Sí, pero Momo, ya no es una 'clínica'._

—_¡Tenemos que vernos! ¡Así te presento a Shiro!_

—_Tu mejor amigo ¿No? _—_la castaña asintió, Karin suspiró. —Como se que, incluso negándome me llevarás, acepto._

_De entre toda la conversación, al menos la Kuchiki supo que no era la única a la que su 'dulce' secretaria era capaz de controlar así; suspiró derrotada, tal vez había descuidado un poco su alimentación, pero no era para tanto ¡Solo se había desmayado una vez!_

—_Entonces… ¿Usted es Kuchiki Rukia? _—_saltó de su asiento al escuchar que la llamaban._

—_Sí, soy yo… _—_se levantó del suelo y sacudió su pantalón._

—_Sígame, la revisión la hará el director ya que la doctora Urahara no asistirá hoy a trabajar, porque enfermó._

—_¿¡Eh!? _—_admitía que no esperaba eso, pero las cosas no saldrían tan mal, el que Yoruichi enfermara había hecho un giro completo e inesperado a su vida._

Justo frente a ella, Ichigo Kurosaki en bata blanca, su mejor amigo durante sus años de instituto y universidad, escolaridades estudiadas –al igual que él –, en Tokio, más se alejaron al terminar sus estudios, por asuntos que en esos momentos ambos preferían hacer que nunca sucedieron. Ambos, se señalaron mutuamente, sorprendidos.

—¡Zanahoria parlante! —de acuerdo, mal inicio, el frunció su entrecejo y bajó su brazo.

—No me llames así, enana. —Esta vez en lugar de continuar con sus insultos normales, el chico comenzó a reír ¡Estaba feliz! Desde que volvió a Karakura todo era aburrido y ella aparecía justo para cambiar todo, como siempre conseguía.

Rukia sonrió y luego lo acompañó a reír. Su estancia en Karakura se ponía interesante.

* * *

**¡Hello chicas y chicos! Aquí el segundo drabble -una palabra más y era viñeta xD!-, de esta colección ;3 gracias por os pocos pero hermosos reviews, espero actualizar pronto -como cada tres días, espero, dependiendo de los reviews (?)-, este fanfic que me tiene enganchada con la idea ¡Estan abiertas las sugerencias! Por ejemplo, el siguiente Drabble será TsukiRiru con toques IchiRukistas xD! A petición de mi amiga *w* Hope Esperanza.**

**Con este capítulo, comienzo una mini historia, como dije, haré unas cuantas, por ejemplo, este serán los capítulos 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18 y 20. Claro, la mayoría serán IchiRukis, pero otros tantos, serán de otras parejas :3 igual que el resto del fic.**

**Me desanimé por la falta de reviews, pero al ver las entradas y lecturas *w* me di cuenta de que muchos leyeron mi idea, así que, le sigo.**

**.**

**¿Me dejan un review? ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

**.**

**¡Y actualizaré pronto!**

**.**

**Sky los ama :D**

**.**


	3. Apuesta I - TsukiRiru - Biblioteca

**Disclaimer:** _Debido a que mi alias es Sky, es obvio que Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kubo-sama, troll a la décima potencia. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro y porque tengo demasiada inspiración ;3_

* * *

**Drabble Colection**

**.**

**TsukiRiru/IchiRuki**

**.**

**No. de Palabras 298**

**.**

**Drabble 3**

**.**

**Apuesta I**

**.**

**Biblioteca**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

* * *

—¡Al demonio con esto! —gritó exasperada y molesta la peli magenta, el haber perdido esa apuesta contra su mejor amiga, Rukia Kuchiki y el novio de la misma, en esos momentos, le parecía lo peor de todo. —Maldito rubio, enano, friky.

Gruñó iracunda cada insulto ¡Todo era culpa de ese tonto de Yukio! Si tan sólo hubiera esperado un día más para declararsele a Yuzu –su cocinera favorita –, no estaría en la biblioteca –lugar nunca antes visto oh visitado por ella –, haciendo **sola **el proyecto escolar de su equipo –el cual eran precisamente esa pareja dispareja –. ¡Maldito enano tramposo! Juraba y perjuraba lo había hecho solo para causarle aquel dolor de trasero... ¿Y desde cuando Ichigo Kurosaki era tan comprensivo con quien quería salir con alguna de sus hermanas? Ella estaba segura, entre ese estúpido cabeza de zanahoria –apodo dado por su propia novia –, el enano con complejo de dios y Rukia alias 'Nadie tiene más cosas de chappy que yo' –eso ni era un insulto –, habían conseguido lo que ninguno de sus profesores en todo su trayecto escolar conseguía: Hacer que Riruka Dokugamine, fuera a la biblioteca y estudiara arduamente.

—Deberias de guardar silencio, esto es una biblioteca. —Esa 'enigmática' y 'sexy' voz, consiguió su atención de inmediato, parando así su drama, la de ojos carmín se sonrojó al observar a quien le hablaba. —Gracias por cerrar la boca, si me disculpa...

El chico de cabello castaño ligeramente rizado volvió al escritorio de la recepción, ahí, Riruka leyó su nombre en el cuadrito de presentación y sintió su agitado corazón casi bailar salsa.

—Tsukishima Shuukuro... —si, lo susurró, en esos momentos la chica pensó que el perder esa apuesta, era lo mejor de todo.

Y que iría más seguido a la biblioteca.

* * *

**¡Tercer drabble! Este tendrá continuación -otras dos partes -, las cuales serán los capítulos 7 y 11. Con cariño para mi buen amiga, Hope Esperanza, con toques de IchiRuki y otra pareja que le gusta -YukiYuzu-, espero te guste xD! A mi me encantó. Para Kokoro-chan, el capítulo cinco sera para el ByakuKarin que me pediste :D también por obviedad, tendrá IchiRuki.**

**Andaré actualizando seguido como dije, sigo aceptando pedidos para esta serie. Drabbles n.n/ así que ya sabenbye dejen su reviewsito y con gusto lo escribo para ustedes.**

**Me desanimé de nuevo, por la falta de reviews, pero de nuevo, las lecturas *w* y ver que muchos leyeron mi fic, me animó, así que, actualizacion rules. Jajaja xD! Además gracias a cierta amiga -Moon-chan, te adoro-, recordé la razón por la que escribo ¡Por ustedes! ¡Y porque me gusta! Por eso, subiré actualización incluso si solo una persona me sigue.**

**.**

**¿Review? ¿Sugerencia?**

**.**

**¡Y pronta actualización!**

**.**

**Sky love all people c:**

**.**


	4. Casualidad II - HitsuKarin - Fiesta

**Disclaimer:** _Debido a que mi alias es Sky, es obvio que Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kubo-sama, troll a la décima potencia. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro y porque tengo demasiada inspiración ;3_

**Advertencia_: _**_Lenguaje soez e insinuaciones de relaciones sexuales. ¡Que lo leen bajo su propio riesgo!_

* * *

**Drabble Colection**

**.**

**HitsuKarin/IchiRuki**

**.**

**No. de Palabras 500**

**.**

**Drabble 4**

**.**

**Casualidad II**

**.**

**Fiesta**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

* * *

Pasó de largo firme directo a su despacho, haciendo oídos sordos a los rumores a su alrededor, más a la única que no pudo evadir fue a su –poco eficiente –, secretaria, quien extrañamente puntual y sobria, estaba frente a su escritorio, dejando el café descafeinado sobre el escritorio, uno que el chico necesitaría más que nunca ¡Vaya que lo necesitaba! Y todo gracias a que se dejó convencer de asistir a la 'reunión' de su amiga y protegida, no había podido dormir lo suficiente, pero claro ¿Porqué debía de culpar a Hinamori? Si ella solo se había dejado engatusar por esa rubia de pié frente a él.

Gruñó y pasó directo a su silla detrás de su escritorio.

—Vamos, quite esa cara kaichou, no le va bien. Parece una persona totalmente distinta a la de ayer, al parecer el alcohol lo transforma por completo. —Ante tales palabras de la voluptuosa mujer, perdió su poca paciencia. —¡Sal de aquí Matsumoto! —y le hizo caso inmediato, más en la puerta... —Lo que usted necesita, es una novia urgente —y salió disparada.

De hecho, no era mala idea, tal vez incluso ya tenía una ¿No?

La reunión fue temprano, el ingerir sake lo había trastornado, la cosa cambió cuando la chica con la que estuvo en la fiesta, la mejor amiga de Hinamori, se había lastimado, por lo que la llevó al cuarto a descansar. En la oscuridad, con sus sentidos nublados por el alcohol, sus hormonas y el olor a membrillo que despedía la chica, enloqueció ¡El mundo podía irse a la mierda y le hubiera importado menos! Ambos descansaron un par de horas, despertando a las diez con tremendo dolor de cabeza y música de fondo, la fiesta seguía y a ambos los golpeó la cruda realidad, al hallarse desnudos, en la cama de su dulce amiga.

—T-Toushiro... —su nombre susurrado de los labios rosados de esa chica, era magnifico.

—Karin —un tanto frío debido a su naturaleza, la llamó, haciéndole entender las sensaciones que solo con llamarlo, consiguió... y ella se hubiera ido, si no fuera porque la sujeto.

Newton dijo: Polos opuestos se atraen y ante aquello, un mar de sensaciones los llenó, orillándolos a perderse en el otro, había más entre ellos que solo atracción, pero por ahora, era lo que más importaba, llevándolos a unirse de nuevo, descansar y charlar. El albino sonrió en su asiento –un gesto raro en él –, y tocó la su bufanda turquesa, se podía llegar a acostumbrar... claro, sin la maldita interrupción del hermano mayor exagerado de la Kurosaki, jurando lo asesinaría, algo que afortunadamente no logró por distracción de la jefa de Hinamori.

—En verdad... podría acostumbrarme... —susurró para sí mismo.

Pese a tener que usar una bufanda cuando obviamente odiaba el calor, gracias a que debía cubrir lo que –según el peli naranja –, inocente morocha había dejado, estaba... sonriendo. Sin duda, sería su novia, la llamaría y la invitaría a salir, ella solo sería de Hitsugaya Toushiro.

* * *

**¡Cuarto drabble! Otro poco y me paso, tuve que cambiar muchas cosas ewe... Este es la 'secuela' -de alguna forma enfermiza...-, de el segundo drabble, "Doctor". Todo irá ligado, como dije, serán varios, este ya esta planeado xD! Espero les vaya agradando. En el anterior mencioné que sigo aceptando pedidos, pues se sigue aplicando.**

**Andaré actualizando seguido como dije, sigo aceptando pedidos para esta serie. Drabbles n.n/ así que ya saben, dejen su review y con gusto lo escribo para ustedes.**

**Me encanta escribir para ustedes ¡Además mi one-chan adoró mis drabbles! :3 Eso me llena más que mil reviews -ella, es super exigente con sus lecturas e_e...- ¡Por cierto! **

Gabriela: _Mil gracias por tu review, sin duda alguna haré un UlquiHime para esta serie de drabbles e irá dedicado para ti ¡Gracias por tu review! Te respondo por aquí porque no puedo enviarte MP xD! Pero no importa, es un gusto tenerte de lectora. n_n_

**.**

**¿Review? ¿Petición?**

**.**

**¡Y pronta actualización!**

**.**

**Sky-crea-rimas-de-la-nada c:**

**.**


	5. Extras - ByakuKarin

**Disclaimer:** _Debido a que mi alias es Sky, es obvio que Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kubo-sama, troll a la décima potencia. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro y porque tengo demasiada inspiración ;3_

* * *

**Drabble Colection**

**.**

**ByakuKarin/IchiRuki**

**.**

**No. de Palabras ¿?**

**.**

**Drabble 5**

**.**

**Extras**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

* * *

Esto apestaba, ambos estaban fastidiados ¿Porqué los habían traído? El hombre de ojos grises denotaba obvia madurez debido a su edad; la chica de orbes y cabellos oscuros, pasaba por una de 22 gracias al maquillaje, más sólo tenía 18. Ambos eran extras, el primero no salía a ningún sitio desde el fallecimiento de su esposa, ya hace dos años ¿Y por que debería? Amó a Hisana más que a su vida, debido diez años atrás se casaron, viviendo felices ocho primaveras, hasta que en verano murió la hermana mayor sanguínea de su ahora también hermana pequeña, Rukia Kuchiki, quien era la que había insistido en que fuera a aquel lugar.

La otra cara de la moneda era la hermana menor de Ichigo Kurosaki, el novio de Rukia: Karin Kurosaki, una sarcástica joven-adulta que pese a edad era bastante madura, ella suspiró. Había aceptado cumplir la petición de su melliza Yuzu y terminó por acompañar –y cuidar –, a su hermano mayor, aunque la remota posibilidad de que la castaña en casa se lo hubiera pedido con doble intención, debido a que recién había terminado su compromiso con su –hasta ahora –, único novio, seguro pensaba que le urgía distraerse un poco para no pensar en él... y su engaño.

Harta de solo observar la pista de baile aburrida donde bailaban su estúpido hermano con ceño fruncido y su linda cuñada–de la misma forma que el hombre frente a ella, que durante una hora se había dedicado a rechazar a toda chica disponible–, buscó en su mente una forma de huir de ahí –y de paso llevarse a su acompañante –. Si, estaba distraída, pero no de la forma que desearía.

—Todo esto es un mar de hormonas... —siseó y observó frente a ella a Byakuya, quien lucía tan indiferente (oh más), de lo que ella lucía y cruzando los límite, fue que su mente le dio una idea —. Byakuya —lo llamó, sentir esos misteriosos ojos sobre ella le causó un calosfrío que ignoró; se levantó de un salto, observó el reloj de su muñeca comprobando la hora y sonrió ampliamente —, tú, vendrás conmigo.

Ordenó sin consideración, tomándolo de la mano y lo sacó de aquel local, directo al sitio favorito de la Kurosaki: El parque, donde las fuentes a la media noche cambiaban de colores diversos colores, creando un ambiente mágico anexado a los músicos ambulantes del sitio, la luna y las estrellas.

—Vamos Byakuya ¡Relájate! —le expresó entre algunos saltitos, fue donde el Kuchiki notó tres cosas: la primera, ambos hermanos eran igual de irrespetuosos.

La segunda: no le quedaba ser el extra de las salidas de su hermanita.

Y la tercera... era ella. Karin era diferente, divertida y no era molesta, con la música de fondo y las luces de las fuentes –eh incluso sin esas cosas –, ella era… muy linda. Por un místico momento, la Kurosaki pudo ver algo especial y solo para/por ella: La sonrisa del orgulloso Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

**¡Quinto drabble! Pedido cumplido, ahora solo debo el KiraHina, UlquiHime, otro TsukiRiru, YukiYuzu y el YoruHara -aplausos (?) -¿Qué? Bajó la deuda (?). Este es un drabble forever alone (osea sin relación al resto) xD! Sigo aceptando pedidos.**

**Actualizo seguido ya dije, este me tardé porque estoy actualizando mis otros fanfics -hasta ahorita solo he subido "Manual Contra Corazones Rotos u.ú pero espero seguir actualizando. Dejen su review y con lo escribo para ustedes, menos 'Ichi-alguien más' oh 'alguien más-Ruki' cannon se queda (?).**

**Me encanta escribir para ustedes, es simplemente genial :3 ¡Ahora una Gaby answer! (?).**

Gabriela: _¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Y por seguir mis locuras! Es un gusto leerte y lamento la demora, en fin ¡Espero te haya gustado el drabblecito! Y lamento la demora._

**.**

**¡Gracias también a los favoritos y los follows! Me voy, son las 2am por acá :P y debo dormir oh por lo menos dejar la lap si la quiero de nuevo pronto D: por ahora...**

**.**

**¿Un reviewsito?**

**.**

**¡Por favorsito!**

**.**

**Sky-cielito-gusta-diminutivos c:**

**.**


	6. Casualidad III - AiHina - Trabajo

**Disclaimer:** _Debido a que mi alias es Sky, es obvio que Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kubo-sama, troll a la décima potencia. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro y porque tengo demasiada inspiración ;3_

* * *

**Drabble Colection**

**.**

**AiHina/IchiRuki**

**.**

**No. de Palabras 500**

**.**

**Drabble 6**

**.**

**Casualidad**

**.**

**Trabajo**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

* * *

_—Entrégala tú, como mi representante. Si me presento, vomitare la cerveza y el sake que aún quedan en mí. —La jefa de Momo hizo ojitos de borrego y ella tan buena, resignada aceptó._

Era en parte su culpa, su fiesta se había salido de control desde el momento en que dejó que Rangiku la organizara y gracias a que vio a su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo besándose, lo confirmó… además de ver a su jefa en pleno concurso de "A ver quien bebe más" con su 'responsable doctor' al cuidado de su anemia… no, no era buena señal.

—Pediré un aumento a mi sueldo. —A sus 25 años sin compromisos, estaba segura, se convertiría en una solterona con gatos si solo a eso aspiraba.

Observó el imponente edificio y pasó saliva, cuando se disponía a entrar sintió como el peso en su mano le era arrebatado con fuerza, terminando de bruces en el suelo, observando como 'alguien' se llevaba su bolso… gritó alarmada.

—¡Los papeles! —En esos momentos le importó un comino su dinero, su móvil y sus cosas. Sólo le importó el trabajo, Momo sabía que aquello era importante.

—Ulquiorra, atrapa a ese vándalo. —Detrás una imponente voz sonó, logrando ver como un joven de cabello negro, corrió.

—Rukia me matará, esos papeles son muy importantes para la empresa. —Entre lamentos, ella no había notado la mano que le ofreció auxilio hasta ser llamada.

—Admiro que esté más interesada en el trabajo que en sus cosas personales, pero no se preocupe ¿Puedo ayudarla a ponerse en pié? —Hinamori notó al fin que donde estaba, por lo que se levantó de un salto con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

—¡Lamento causarle molestias! —se disculpó y el par de almendrados ojos más lindos que haya visto en su vida, la hizo reaccionar (y sonrojarse aun más).

—No es molestia. Mencionó a 'Rukia', ella es la directora de Kuchiki Corp. ¿No? —la castaña asintió mientras analizaba al magnífico hombre frente a ella disimuladamente —. Entonces es mi deber auxiliarla para que 'los papeles' lleguen a mi oficina. Sousuke Aizen, señorita…

—Hinamori Momo… —La situación la tomó por sorpresa, nunca esperó que su 'héroe' fuera el socio. —En verdad lamento las molestias, señor Aizen…

—Señor, aquí tiene, llevaré al ladrón a la comisaría. —Momo pegó un ligero salto en su lugar y recibió el bolso de vuelta junto con los papeles, los cuales de inmediato revisó.

—Buen trabajo Ulquiorra. Hazlo y repórtate cuando vuelvas. —El peli negro asintió y se fue con un inconsciente ladrón a rastras; el hombre de cabello castaño perfectamente peinado clavó su vista en la curiosa figura de la jovencita frente a él y le sonrió (algo arrogante…). —Señorita Hinamori ¿Me acompaña a la oficina? Le invito una taza de té para el 'susto' y revisar el papeleo.

Quizá tanto trabajo no era tan malo, de hecho le pediría a Rukia ser su representante oficial con la empresa, en vez del aumento de sueldo… oh ambos.

* * *

**¡Sexto drabble! Sigo aceptando pedidos... aunque tardaré un poquiwis (?) ¡Es que ****estoy actualizando mis otros fanfics! -hasta ahorita solo he subido "Manual Contra Corazones Rotos" y "Como perros y gatos" u.ú pero espero seguir actualizando. Dejen su review y con lo escribo para ustedes, menos 'Ichi-alguien más' oh 'alguien más-Ruki' cannon se queda (?).**

**Me encanta escribir para ustedes, es simplemente genial :3 ¡Ahora unos Guest answer! (?).**

AS Carabajal: _¡Thanks for the review! Pienso lo mismo, antes de esto solo he leído de ellos dos, pero no había imaginado nada de ellos juntos... resultó salir lindo xD!_

**.**

**¡Gracias también a los favoritos y los follows! Me voy, son las 3:50am por acá :P y debo dormir oh por lo menos dejar la lap si la quiero de nuevo pronto D: por ahora... y la necesito.**

**.**

**¿Un reviewis?**

**.**

**¡Por fiwis!**

**.**

**Sky-cielito-gustiwis-los-reviewis c:**

**.**


End file.
